Noche de Verano
by Minka'Sunflowers
Summary: One-Shot  Los adolescentes Phineas y Isabella tienen una salida a la playa, pero ¿ podrá esta salida cambiar su relación como amigos?


**Bueno, Hola soy Teddy, y pues este es mi primer fanfic; exactamente de Phineas & Isabella. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>El ruido del mar sonaba tranquilo y sereno en la noche, la luna iluminaba a ambos adolescentes. Un sonido tranquilo llenaba el aire, no se escuchaba otra cosa más que la respiración pausada y rítmica de ellos.<p>

Isabella giro su cabeza para ver que hacia su acompañante, el estaba ocupado jugando con la arena formando montañitas, desarmándolos, volviéndolas a armar, pareciera que no podía estar ni un minuto quieto sin construir algo.

Ella sonrió calidamente y soltó una risita, pareciera que nunca podía ese

Estar sin hacer algo, justo en ese momento Phineas despertó de su "estado" de trance.

-Oh Izzy, perdón se me había olvidado para lo que estábamos aquí dijo mientras se sonrojaba y se rascaba nervioso una oreja.

-ji, ji , ji –volvió a soltar una risita- no importa, quería admirar un tiempo la luna complemento ella mientras miraba la redonda y brillante luna que los alumbraba en esa calida noche veraniega.

-Si la luna ¿sabes? Aunque no la veamos siempre esta Alli como las... comenzó a decir el.

-...estrellas le completo ella.

-Si como las estrellas –continuo Phineas –son comos los amigos igual siempre contigo.

-Si siempre contigo suspiro Isabella.

-Uh? ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunto preocupado- ¿Por qué esta repentina triste?

Ella solo miro otra vez hacia el mar, veía como las olas rompían en la arena, la espuma se veía densa como sus sentimientos a su amigo, su _mejor_ amigo.

Pensaba en todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, cuantas veces se habían apoyado, _él _la había apoyado y pareciera cada vez que el le hablara, tan solo le prestara atención a ella era como si un ángel la cuidara.

Si el era su ángel, era su ángel constructor.

Pero odiaba a la vez que su "ángel" no la entendiera, que fuera tan indiferente, que el...

- Agh murmuro enojada.

-De nuevo Izzy ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto concertado el.

-¿No te ha pasado -_ dudo que le haya pasado pensó-_ que tienes una confusión en tu corazón, que alguien que amas pero al mismo tiempo sientes que lo odias?

-Mmm murmuro el mientras que seguía jugando con la arena.

En ese momento el dejo de jugar con la arena, estiro su brazo y su mano termino muy cerca a la de Isabella. Ella aun no se percataba de esa cercanía, si no en cambio estiro su brazo y tambien su mano termino cerca a la de Phineas, termino muy _cerca._

-Oh! Musito, ya que su mano estaba encima a la de Phineas, su mano suave y tibia sintió la calidez de la mano algo áspera del chico.

Phineas que todo el tiempo había sido indiferente a sus sentimientos hacia el otro sexo, por primera vez sintió nerviosismo por estar con su amiga.

_¡Que rayos me pasa! _Pensó _¡Vamos Phineas Flynn! ¿Qué te pasa hombre?_

Entonces fue recién cuando el asumió que lo que sentía era amor.

Amor.

Que palabra más grande y comprometedora, una simple palabra que podria demostrar a tus padres que los amabas, a un amigo que lo aprecias mucho y lo que más le importaba a ellos ahora: demostraba a esa persona especifica lo especial que le es para ti.

Mientras la luna con sus miles de estrellas alumbraban en el cielo, ellos seguían con la mano de Isabella encima de la mano de Phineas complementando un vínculo que ellos nunca habían sentido. El silencio seguía ahí otra vez podían sentir el mar, la dulce brisa marina y sus respiraciones que mágicamente se sentían como dos tambores.

_Phineas a súmelo, estas enamorada de tu mejor amiga._

-Si Isabella – dijo su voz con un pequeño tono de nerviosismo y ¿vergüenza?- me ha pasado lo mismo.

-¿Perdón? Pregunto ella nerviosa.

_A el le gusta alguien y tal vez no soy yo, ¡Oh Phiny! Creo que te he perdido._

-Si –volvió a reafirmar el- me ha pasado lo mismo, por que ahora me acabo de dar cuenta que tengo un sentimiento por alguien y...

-¿Odias ese sentimiento? Pregunto ella, quizás algo emocionada.

-Lo odio porque creo que terminara una amistad murmuro triste.

Ella giro su cara y se encontró con la mirada azul de su amigo, sus ojos se veían brillosos como si quisiera llorar. Isabella no soporto que su corazón se ablandara.

-¡Oh Phiny! –Murmuro mientras se sentaba y abraza a su amigo- por favor no estés así...

-Es...es que...es inevitable sentirse de esa manera murmuro aun abrazado a su amiga, le gustaba estar así.

Ella tambien estaba feliz abrazado al el, le encantaba...

_¡ME FACINA ABRAZARTE PHINEAS FLYNN! ¡Me gustas todo tu! _Pensaba, casi gritándose en su mente Isabella.

Isabella dejo de abrazar a Phineas pero dejo ambas manos sobre sus hombros, pero justo antes con su mano levanto la cara de el para que quedaran mirándose, y ahí volvió a poner su mano sobre su hombro.

Estaba frente a frente con sus narices casi rozándose.

_Vamos hombre ahora es el momento, primero rompe el hielo._

-eh, Izzy? -Murmuro tímido y le pregunto casi susurrando- ¿Crees que un a-amor podria...?

-Podria... empezó a decir ella para que completara la oración.

-¿...terminar una amistad? Logro decir.

-N-no... No lo creo -le murmuro- ¿Esto se debe a...?

_Vamos Phineas no me dejes en suspenso di de una maldita vez lo que quieras decir _pensaba Isabella.

_Ahora díselo, dile que estás enamorada de tu amiga_ se decía Phineas.

Ella soltó sus manos de su hombro y se sentó con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas en la arena, sentía que lloraría, toda esta emoción "romántica" para nada y pensaba en irse ya a su casa cuando...

-Te amo

Ella reacciono, vio a su amigo rojo y típico de el cuando estaba nervioso; rascándose su oreja.

-¿Perdón? Le pregunto Isabella.

-Te a-amo Isabella Garcia- Shapiro le respondió.

_¿De mi estaba enamorado? Esto es, esto es, esto es..._

-¡FANTASTICO! Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras saltaba como loca.

-¿No estas enojada o algo por el estilo Izzy? Pregunto confuso

Ella dejo de saltar, se fue donde Phineas tomo su cara entre sus manos y le susurro:

-Para nada, yo igual te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien que les parecio? ¿Bueno? ¿Regular? ¿Malo?, trate que no saliera en lo OOC, porfavor review! para poder mejorar ;)<strong>


End file.
